The Dark Badger
by Bboy13
Summary: What if Harry was not the chosen one? what if he was the master of death? join us as we watch Harry go through his Hogwarts years as a metamorphmagus with his friend Tonks
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this story is based off "The Dark Badger" by Adjkyll, with a few changes. All rights go to the great J. K. Rowling.

Harry Potter was a quiet boy who was of average height and had green eyes. He lived with his aunt, cousin, and uncle ever since his parents had died. He was beaten often by his aunt and uncle. The night on his 11th birthday would change everything. The day before, Harry was forced to cook breakfast for his fat cousin, Dudley. Dudley had brown eyes and was very mean to Harry. Then they sent Harry to get the mail. On the doormat was a bill for uncle Vernon, a card for Petunia, and a letter for Harry. It had a weird crest with a lion, badger, raven and a snake. He wondered who it was from and who would want to write to him.

Harry then went back to the kitchen. He hid the letter from then and went to his cupboard, but they saw him. Uncle Vernon grabbed and said" Give that back!" Then he took Harry, whipped him raw with a spoon, punched him, and gave him a black eye. That night Harry cried himself to sleep wishing someone would rescue him. Then he heard the door come open.

.

There was a witch standing in the door who was wearing a green hat and green robes. The Durselys came running down the stairs in their pajamas. They looked very scared. Uncle Vernon was holding a rifle in his hands and was looking all around. Then the woman took out her wand and said "Durselys, where is Mr. Potter?" Then Uncle Vernon grabbed little Harry by the neck and took him to her. She took one look at Harry, and then she said" You dare treat him like these, slaves are treated better in our world!" she then shot her wand at them and they were wrapped up in chains. She then said that they were under arrest for child abuse. She then healed Harry of all of his cuts, and they left. Then Harry asked "Who are you," she said that she was a Professor at Hogwarts. She then gave him his letter, and Harry's hair turned blue. She then gasped and told Harry that he was a metamorphageus, a person that can change his appearance at will. They went to Gringotts, and they ran into Harry's vault, and Harry found out that he had a lot of money. They then went to Madam Maxine's Robes for all Occasions. When they came out they were holding bags of robes. Then they went to get the rest of their supplies. Then they went to Ollivander's, when they got there they started to try out wands. Then out of nowhere a strange wand appeared. It was made of elder, and then Mr. Ollivander said it was the elder wand.

Hope you liked it. The first subscriber will get their name in the story, and first reviewer gets their name in the story too, so make sure to review. The story will be more exciting soon. Thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic. Yours truly, ,pkkkfmfns


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I was surprised at how much fanfare I got with just the first chapter so sorry I have not updated in a while. Thank you, Rebecca for being the first reviewer, and thanks to The Dark knight for being the first subscriber. Thanks to all the people who made this story a favorite. All rights go to the great J K Rowling.

When Mr. Ollivander said it was the elder wand the professor was amazed. "How on earth did the wand get here?" Little green eyed Harry asked," What is the elder wand?" The Professor told Harry all about the tale of the three brothers. By the end of the tale Harry was amazed. They left the shop and went to the pet store and got a snowy white owl. Harry named her Hedwig. After that the professor dropped Harry off at Kings Cross Station and gave him his ticket to go to Hogwarts. As Harry was walking around, he ran into a tall man.

The man was wearing black robes. He was walking with a woman. He yelled," Hey, watch where you are going! " All he saw was just a small boy. " I'm sorry. Hi, my name is Ted, and this is my daughter named Tonks." Next the man grabbed his daughter, a girl who was a second year. Her hair was very strange. It was bright bubble gum pink. For some reason Harry's hair turned the same shade of pink as hers. Then Tonks said "You're one too? " "Yes, I am a metamorphageus." She said," Wow! I have never met another one before." The train's whistle blew, and the two new friends hopped on the train together.

It took them awhile to find a seat on the train, but when they did they were very happy. When they got there Tonks asked Harry what was his life was like at home. She was very angry about what he told her and was going to send an owl to her parents about it. Next a black haired plump boy followed by a boy with red hair said," I am Neville Longbottom, the boy who lived, who are you?" Harry looked at them and laughed." You guys are so weird." Tonks decided to teach Harry how to change his appearance.

"First you close your eyes and imagine you are in a room with nothing in it but a mirror, next look into it and imagine what you want to look like. "I see me with short blue hair and green eyes," said Harry. Then his hair and eyes changed.

Next they changed into their robes, and Harry asked "what house are you in?" "Hufflepulff," she said. They discussed each house, and Harry decided he would like to be with her. Then they arrived at Hogwarts.

Thanks to reading I will try to update soon. Please review, and tell me what you think about this chapter.

Bboy13


End file.
